


I screwed up

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [16]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas goes after Eliott[post Jeudi 16:50]





	I screwed up

Lucas knew he screwed up big time when he saw Eliott’s face - and heart - break right in front of him when he called him ‘dude’. He initially wanted revenge on Eliott for leading him on last Friday when he already had a girlfriend but, as he watched Eliott walked away, disappearing inside the school, guilt pressed heavy in Lucas’s stomach.

“I have to go.”

Without saying anything else, Lucas ran off toward the school building, making the boys frown.

“School’s over, man,” Arthur pointed but Lucas ignored him.

He  _had_  to find Eliott.

Lucas thought it would go away but, no amount of kissing Chloé or chatting bullshit or watching the girls dance made it go away. realized that it  _wasn’t_  going to go away. He was feeling for a guy and everything he said to Chloé, when he confessed his - faux - feelings to her a minute ago, was meant for  _Eliott_.

The gorgeous ‘girl’ he met recently was a  _boy_. They hung out once, thinking it was only going to be casual but, it didn’t go as expected and Lucas was falling madly in love with him. Being the first time this happened to him, he freaked out and couldn’t handle it. It was the first time he thought about someone when he wake up, when he go to bed and think about what he’s going to tell him if he saw him at school. So, he fucked up and did stupid things because he couldn’t handle this.

“Eliott!”

At the end of the hallway, Lucas spotted the familiar brown jacket and fluffy hair. He was talking to a girl - the one he sat with at the foyer meeting.

Eliott looked over his shoulder, seeing Lucas, breathless from running, his blue jacket falling off his right shoulder, exposing more of his grey hoodie. His hair were also a bit messed up too, swept back from the wind he created when running.

There was a moment of silence between the two, Eliott’s eyes finding Lucas’s.

“Hey, _dude_ ,” Eliott said bitterly, clearly upset.

Lucas winced. He deserved that. Lucas chewed on his bottom lip, looking small and unsure. “I can explain,” he whispered quietly. He wanted to say more but, he couldn’t manage to say more as he looked back and forth between Eliott and the girl standing next to him.

When Eliott looked away, returning his attention to the brunette, Lucas thought he was going to ignore him but, Eliott waved to the girl and walked in Lucas’s direction.

“Come with.”

He followed Eliott down the hall, still crowded although school had been over for half an hour. Eliott poked his head inside a classroom, checking if there was anyone inside. It was empty. He walked inside, Lucas close behind, and shut the door for privacy. 

There was a moment of silence, Eliott looking at Lucas expectantly. Lucas kept his gaze down, his blue eyes focused on the dirty tiles of the classroom, anxious. He took a deep breath and finally looked up at Eliott. “It’s all just so confusing… I-it’s too much- It’s hard to explain,” Lucas stumbled, not knowing where to start.

“Why don’t you start from the start?” Eliott said with a calm voice. 

“I saw you, with  _her_.” Eliott raised an eyebrow, a bit lost. “Thought you were just going out with some friends but, last time I recall, friends don’t kiss each other.”

Panic flashed on Eliott’s face, realizing he saw them. Lucas  _saw_  them on Friday… _shit_.

“Why did you feel like you had to lie about her?”

“Does it really matter now? That kiss with Chloé was pretty hot.”

Lucas stilled.  _Shit_. He saw that. The kiss was a response to what he saw last Friday but he couldn’t exactly say that. He could have gone with something like, ’ _Why change the subject?_ ’ but, it would just beat around the bush. 

“I’m  _not_  into Chloé,” Lucas defended.

“You’re not? Why did you kiss her if you don’t like her?”

“Because I was hurt? Because I wanted…revenge.”

Wow. That sounded so fucking  _petty_. Was he turning into some kind of Regina George?

Eliott chuckled and looked away. “Maybe that’s why I told you that I was just hanging out with friends: you weren’t supposed to see… _her_.” 

Eliott’s confession had him shook. What was that supposed to mean? Lucas did not let himself be destabilized by this, covering his astonishment with a defensive tone.

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem with me kissing Chloé,” Lucas bit back.

“What if I do have a problem?” Eliott challenged.

Lucas laughed, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe this. “I don’t see how there is a problem. We both have someone to be with now, I made sure of that when I told Chloé about my feelings.”

Eliott eyes caught Lucas’s, holding his gaze strongly, blue-grey eyes looking right into Lucas’s, destabilizing him, like always. “It’s okay to be confused.”

“I’m  _not_  confused, I-”

 _I want you_ , he wanted to say but the words didn’t come out. 

“You said it yourself, you don’t feel any sort of way about her so why force yourself to say those things? Why be with someone you don’t feel anything for?” Eliott asked, slowly closing the distance between them. Lucas’s heart was hammering behind his chest the closer Eliott got, palms getting sweaty. “What is it that you’re scared of Lucas?” 

Eliott stood so close to him that Lucas could smell his cologne, the musky sweetness making him a little dizzy. “ _You_ ,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“You,” Lucas said, bolder. “It’s you I’m scared of!”

Eliott was shocked and took a step back, feeling like he’d somehow hurt Lucas.

“It’s you and your stupid hair, stupid eyes and stupid face. You flirt with me and give me hopes that there might be something between us…only to blow everything five minutes later. You’re the last thing I think about when I got to bed and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I’ve never felt this way before for someone- for a guy and that fucking terrifies me and-

Lucas drew a breath, feeling a pair of soft lips on his.  _Eliott_. He stilled for half a second, processing what was happening, and kissed back. The lips were gone too soon though as Eliott pulled back. ’'Does this confirms how I feel about you?”

Instead of replying, Lucas stood on his tip toe to attach his lips to Eliott’s again, arms going up Eliott’s shoulders, snaking around the back of his neck to pull him down. One of Eliott’s hands grabbed Lucas’s waist, the other coming up to cup his face.

As they kissed, the guilt in Lucas’s stomach was no longer heavy, replaced by those annoying, cliché butterflies. Ironic given they were both not kissing their respective partners.

Lucas’s fingers plunged in Eliott’s, curling them through his soft locks as Eliott pushed his tongue in his mouth, a soft sound escaping him.

Eliott pulled back and smiled at Lucas, feeling like it was just the two of them, like they were in their own bubble.

“What now?” Lucas asked, reality hitting him. “I can’t go to Chloé and end things. I’ll break her heart and if she finds out that I lied  _and_ played her- If she finds out  _why_  I did what I did, I’m afraid she might out me. And…I’m  _not_  ready for that.”

Terror flashed in his blue eyes. What will his friends say? Will their stop talking to him? Will he get bullied? What if the word get around to his  _parents_? How will his mom react?

Sensing the younger boy’s worries, Eliott leaned in, tucking a piece of hair behind Lucas’s ear, fingers grazing the shell of his ear. “Don’t you let anyone dictate who you should be, Lucas. You are who you are and if some people aren’t okay with it, they can fuck off.”

Lucas fished for his phone and Eliott frowned.

“What are you doing?”

“Telling Chloé to fuck off.”


End file.
